Phantom
Phantom Lore Rivera (10 Years before Earth - 2267) Second Phantom (2164-3341) Phantom forms were considered to be a drop ship despite it's fast speed and Maneuverability. the Phantom Form can only carry troops up to 10 or 8, and also is equipped with armor that is so thick that it would take a hundred rockets to blast the drop ships out of the skies. Rare from the Skies above Cartoon Network, and other Earth Universes. Phantom is not just a drop ship but a heavy gunship as well. The agile is mostly used for patrol or escort design. dangerous to ground targets such Cartoon Network's defense forces. Was the first major Drop ship of the Rivera Federation Arsenal, and is the 18th Form of Jerry Rivera. They are well armored and can carry up to about 20 Troops depending on what kinds that they are. It is armored with 2 Turrets at the Front and 2 MG.42 Machine Guns on the sides where the troops get off. Although Well armored the Phantom's only weakness is the Wings. If you take out the back wings the drop ship will lose control and plunge down to it's death, You can attack a Phantom Head on, but it will take a grand total of up to 3 RPG shots to bring these Sky Beast down. Phantoms are known as sky bast because they are soaring all the time in the air and would often provide support for Rivera Federation Ground forces rather than doing what any other drop ship would do, drop off their forces and leave. However Phantoms were never involved In War until the Events of the Rivera Federation War and they were basically the number one troop carriers of the entire Federation Strike 7 despite it's ability to carry from up to about 10 or 8 forces It is unknown If Phantoms are In deed a heart on Europodia like the Rest Of The Rivera Forms, and no one not even he can figure that out, ever since he was manufactured 10 Years before Earth. However It was discovered that Phantom is indeed a heart of one of the European countries and is considered to be the heart of Lore The Country of Hungary. It took up to about 200 Years to find this out, and It would explain very well how Phantom has trouble living from being away from Lore for too long, such experiencing engine failure and over heating quicker than usual, than he thought. During The Rivera Federation War A Second Phantom was Displayed In Rivera's Industries Vehicle Log. In order to replace the Real Phantom, who despite being an old drop ship is starting to become obsolete due to lack of armor speed and mobility. During Earth's occupation of Earth as the Rivera Federation war was drawing to a close, Phantom was shot down while transporting supplies over the fields of NuTunra, by Samantha Simpson and smashed right into a mountain, his incineration into nothing but star dust. Second Phantom was sliced apart from the anger of the Powerpuff Girls and crashed into the one of the Sky Scrapers in Remix Village leaving him Deceased during the Death Riverian Wars in the Year 3341, which brought about an end to the replacement Phantom of the Real one who died in the Rivera Federation War. However Phantoms returned during the Death Rivera Counter attack in which reduced half of Rivera Into A State of Ruin, but during their occupation the Phantoms were more fragile and much more easier too take down despite them looking like a bunch of mindless Zombie looking Vehicles sent by hell to overcome mankind just as the Rivera Federation once did in the Rivera Federation War a couple of Centuries back.